ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
One Man's Dream 2.0: Mickey's Rolling Film Festival
One Man's Dream 2.0: Mickey's Rolling Film Festival (ワンマンズドリーム2.0：ミッキーのローリング・フィルム・フェスティバル) is a suggested castle stage show at Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom in which most of the show will appear the same as the Tokyo Disneyland show, One Man's Dream II: The Magic Lives On! but with some drastic changes, and be a replacement for (and contemporary adaptation of and have the same concept as) Mickey's Royal Friendship Faire. However, the intro to the show, the curtain call finale, and the character dialogue will be performed in Japanese (with the exception of Jack Sparrow, Angelica, and Barbossa) while the rest of the sung parts will be performed in English. Unlike the other castle stage shows and like some of the Tokyo Disneyland shows, it will have elevating platforms for the characters and the props. Japanese description ミッキーとミニーを含む50人の素敵なキャラクターが主演している20人の愛するストーリーから! (Mikkī to minī o fukumu 50-ri no sutekina kyarakutā ga shuen shite iru 20 hito no aisuru sutōrī kara) Stories represented in the show # Goof Troop # Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers # Snow White # Cinderella # Sleeping Beauty # The Little Mermaid # Beauty and the Beast # Aladdin # The Princess and the Frog # Tangled # Brave # Peter Pan # Pinocchio # Toy Story # The Three Little Pigs # Finding Nemo # Zootopia # Darkwing Duck # TaleSpin # The Lion King # Pirates of the Caribbean # Mary Poppins Details * There will be two large screens on both sides of the stage: One for the English subtitles, and the other for the Japanese subtitles. * The show will not feature Frozen ''and Stitch. The reason ''Frozen will not be in this (though Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf will meet on Main Street U.S.A. at the Magic Kingdom and Elsa will only meet at Disneyland and Tokyo Disneyland), is because people must learn to get over with Frozen due to its overestimation so they can focus on newer generations of Disney films and television shows despite it having an upcoming sequel. ** However, there will be posters even those as references to the Friendship Faire such as: *** Jammin' with Tiana Live! at the New Orleans *** Snuggly Duckling Bar Bash *** Stitch's Ohana *** Arendelle Konsert * Similar to the original version, it will feature the Three Little Pigs, the Big Bad Wolf and Alice. * Also like the Japanese version, Pinocchio will come after the Three Little Pigs and before the Big Bad Wolf during the finale but the former two characters will be joined with the other characters in groups. * Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, the Big Bad Wolf, Nick, and Judy will have articulated heads. * Pirates of the Caribbean will be in place of Peter Pan ''and still have dancing as well as stunts to make it more like the friendship faire, although the character of the same name as the latter franchise will still appear with Wendy in the show. * Sora, Woody, Buzz Lightyear and Jessie will appear as face characters. * Unlike in the Japanese version, Mickey and Minnie will have speaking roles as transition characters and Mickey will have a closing line to thank the viewers in celebrating the movie magic. *Most of the dance choreography from ''Mickey's Royal Friendship Faire will be featured but with a few slight changes. Also, the score of "On This Day" will be played prior to the start and the wrap up of the filming for Donald and for when Daisy arrives to see him. * During the Halloween season, the show will feature elements from Halloween themed Disney franchises, such as The Nightmare Before Christmas and Descendants, an autumn finale where "Autumn's Here" ("Vive La Vie") will be performed in place of "Mickey Mouse, Our Shining Star". Also, the grand finale music will be combined with musical instruments (which includes guitars, banjos, violins, trumbones and cellos) and the tempo will be slightly slower to give an autumn touch to the show. * During Mickey's Very Merry Christmas Party, the show will feature a Christmas finale where they will perform "Let Christmas Shine" from the Radio City Christmas Spectacular in place of "Mickey Mouse, Our Shining Star". Plot * It All Started with a Mouse / One Man's Dream Theme - It appears the same as the Tokyo version but with Minnie's house being more accurate to the animated one. Prior to the start of the song, Goofy, Donald, Daisy, and Pluto will appear after Mickey and Minnie change from black and white to colored. Other characters following them (in order) include Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle and the Beast, Aladdin and Jasmine, Tiana and Naveen, Rapunzel and Flynn, Peter Pan, Pinocchio, Alice, The Mad Hatter, Chip and Dale as Rescue Rangers, Darkwing, Olaf, Max, Baloo, Rebecca Cunningham, Louie, and Don Karnage, from TaleSpin, The Big Bad Wolf, Jiminy Cricket, Wendy, The Mad Hatter, Genie, Louis, Woody, and Buzz Lightyear. * Jungle Medley: TaleSpin, Zootopia and ''The Lion King'' * Pirates of the Caribbean '(パイレーツ・オブ・カ・リビアン'') * '''Halloween Mash (Halloween only) - Jack Skellington throws a not-so-scary party, but when he is about to perform a musical number, the villains, Jafar, Maleficent, The Evil Queen, Cruella De Vil, and Captain Hook show up and perform a magic spell which involves the Descendants, Jay, Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Harry Hook performing "Ways to Be Wicked" and "Rotten to the Core". * Princess Medley ft. Genie and Louis - "Dig a Little Deeper" / "Beauty and the Beast" / "Part of Your World" / "A Whole New World" / "So This is Love" / Someday My Prince Will Come" / "Once Upon a Dream" / "I've Got a Dream" * Donald, the Unlucky Disney Afternoon Star / Hooray for Hollywood / You Ought to Be in Pictures - In this version, the Genie takes the role of the director, Woody and Jessie join Chip and Dale in the wild west part, The Buzz Lightyear section is added, Moana sings "How Far I'll Go" taking Stitch's place, and Darkwing and Olaf call their friends for help to save Ariel. The Hooray for Hollywood number features the same cast in addition to the Big Bad Wolf, Woody, Buzz, Jessie, Peter Pan, Wendy, Alice, The Mad Hatter, Darkwing, Olaf, Baloo, Rebecca, Don Karnage, Louie, Max, Timon, Rafiki, Jiminy Cricket, The Mad Hatter, Wendy Darling, Jessie, Louis, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, and all the other Princesses, and the characters who appear before the last few lines of the song come down from the stage and shake hands with the guests. Then they go up the stage to see Mickey and Minnie well-dressed. The rest of the segment is the same as the Tokyo version. * Mickey Mouse, Our Shining Star - During the number, the performers sing a song about Mickey himself, then the other characters who appeared in the intro in addition to Darwking, Olaf, Max, Baloo, Rebecca, Don Karnage, Louie, Timon, Rafiki, Judy, Nick, Jiminy Cricket, The Mad Hatter, Wendy Darling, Jessie, Louis, Merida, Moana, and to celebrate his stardom. *'Curtain Call / Finale' - During the second finale, the characters will show up during the curtain call in order (and from left to right): ** Woody, Jessie, and Buzz ** Judy, Nick, Timon, and Rafiki ** Penguin #1, Alice and the Mad Hatter, Mary Poppins, Pinocchio and Jiminy Cricket, and Peter Pan and Wendy, and Penguin #2 ** The Big Bad Wolf ** Aladdin and Jasmine, and Genie, Tiana, and Louis ** Merida, Moana, Rapunzel, Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, and Belle ** Baloo, Louie, Dale, Darkwing, Olaf, Chip, Max, Rebecca and Don Karnage ** Clarabelle, Pluto, Goofy, Minnie, Mickey, Donald, and Daisy, and Horace Script See [[One Man's Dream 2.0: Mickey's Magical Movie Celebration (script)|''One Man's Dream 2.0: Mickey's Magical Movie Celebration (script)]] キャスト (Cast) RR-chip-dale-Paris-Fandaze.jpg|チップとデール (レスキュー・レンジャーズ) 14638976291_47b40909e7_b.jpg|マックス・グーフ BalooAndLouieTalespinCostumes.jpg|バルーとルイ (テイルスピン'') darkwingphoto3.jpg|ダークウィング・ダック Tiana MRFF (1).jpg|ティアナ 3561051305_c30cb1db3c_b.jpg|ピーターパンとウェンディ fiddler-fifer-practical-pig-big-bad-wolf-3.jpg|三匹の子豚 Big_Bad_Wolf_DL.jpg|ビッグ・バッド・ウルフ 5554249470_429bb3a60c_b.jpg|アリス DL6_20100813_01332-E22A879_Final.JPG|ウッディ、バズ・ライトイヤー、とジェシー ZootopiaFI.jpg|ジュディ・ホップスとニック・ワイルド 5605405522_45f14c3e35_b.jpg|ジャック・スパロウ Guests-Meet-Moana.jpg|モアナ 7fed151558d10d3a1fc201fd102c7424.jpg|メアリー・ポピンズ Voice cast * Takanori Hoshino as Mickey Mouse * Aya Endō as Minnie Mouse * Roko Takazawa as Chip * Minoru Ibana as Dale * Yu Shimaka as Goofy * Bill Farmer as Pluto * Koichi Yamadera as Donald Duck and Genie * Mika Doi as Daisy Duck * Kappei Yamaguchi as Max Goof * Ryusei Nakao as Darkwing Duck * Daisuke Gori (speaking) and Joel McCrary (singing) as Baloo * Shinichi Ishihara (speaking) and Jim Cummings (singing) as King Louie * Yuji Mitsuya (speaking) and Kevin Schon (singing) as Timon * Ryuji Saikachi as Rafiki * Aya Ueto as Judy Hopps * Toshiyuki Morekawa as Nick Wilde * Johnny Depp as Captain Jack Sparrow * Toshiaka Karasawa as Woody * George Tokoro as Buzz Lightyear * Yumi Kusaska as Jessie * Auili'i Cravalho as Moana Events * Although Stitch and Frozen will not appear in this castle stage show, Alice will present a special tribute to Elsa at Tokyo Disneyland and give a big "Thank you" afterward before the curtain call. Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Disney attractions Category:Disney shows Category:Disney in Japanese Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Cinderella Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Aladdin Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Tangled Category:Peter Pan Category:Pinocchio Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Zootopia Category:The Jungle Book Category:The Lion King Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Moana Category:Attractions Category:Darkwing Duck Category:Goof Troop Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Category:TaleSpin